


In which things get heated (and not just the water)

by Y_ellow



Series: visceral [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Spideypool Bingo 2020, kind of an after care scene to my 'bathroom control' fill but totally fine as a stand alone, the boys are soft for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y_ellow/pseuds/Y_ellow
Summary: Peter opens his eyes as they break apart for air, Wade’s blue eyes almost black in the dim light, slight flush staining his cheeks pink and making his scars stand out starkly. Peter imagines he doesn’t look any better, lips kiss-swollen and slick with their saliva, pupils blow wide and flushed with arousal.For the square ‘bathtub sex’ of my Spideypool bingo card.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: visceral [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598155
Comments: 11
Kudos: 119
Collections: Spideypool Bingo 2020 Round 2





	In which things get heated (and not just the water)

One of the highlights of Wade’s apartment is that it comes with a bathtub deep enough for Peter to sink into the warm water up to his chin while keeping his entire body immersed. The bathtub was one of the main reasons why Peter moved in with Wade rather than the other way around.

The lights are dimmed, dozen candles casting a soft glow, and even with Peter’s heightened senses there seems to be a bubble of calm around him. Wade added something to the water that makes it feel incredibly soft against Peter skin, subtle fragrance permeating the air. Peter can hear Wade singing quietly to himself in the next room, puttering about their shared space, and putting Peter at ease with the normalcy of it.

Peter relaxes further into the warmth, letting the blissful feeling of contentment weigh down his limbs even as the water supports and cradles him. For the first time in days, his head feel quiet, anxiety and pressure of being Spiderman all but forgotten. Peter can feel the residual tension of the day soaking out of him, and lets his eyes fall shut with a happy sigh.

Peter pays very little attention to the passage of time, only opening his eyes a sliver when the sound of the door opening and soft footfalls reaches his ears. Peter smiles languidly at Wade, unabashedly naked and comfortable in his skin in a way that he only ever seems to be around Peter, after years of being together.

Wade is still humming softly, leaning contemplatively against the doorframe with a pleased grin on his face pulling at his scars. After a few moments, Wade shuts the door gently and pads over towards the bathtub. Peter closes his eyes again with a smile, letting the sounds of Wade and the water wash over him, content to wait and see what Wade has in store for them now.

Wade doesn’t make him wait for long, the pop of a cap opening and the renewed strength of the fragrance in the air giving Peter a good idea of what’s to come.

Peter moans his approval and leans into the sensation of Wade’s large hands kneading at his shoulders, warm oil letting Wade’s calluses fingers glide easily across the upper part of Peter’s arms, his neck, his chest. The feeling of Wade’s hands caressing his already sensitive skin sends heat coursing through Peter’s body to pool low in his gut.

Peter let’s his eyes flutter open to gaze up at Wade, perched on the edge of the tub. What Wade sees in Peter eyes – love, maybe, and no shortage of lust – makes him lean down to lay a soft kiss against Peter’s lips. Wade’s hands continue to rove across Peter’s body as they kiss, nimble fingers leaving trails of goose flesh in their wake. Peter reaches up to cup one hand to Wade’s nape, holding him in place as Peter tilts his head to the side, deepening the kiss. It takes a certain amount of practice to kiss while upside-down, which isn’t something that they’ve been lacking in.

They break apart for air prompting Wade to straighten from his position to shift over and step into the water. Peter helpfully moves his legs out of the way, spreading them wide as Wade moves to kneel between his parted knees.

Peter wraps his arms around Wade’s neck, pulling himself forwards until their mouths meet in another deep kiss, the sounds of their tongues moving together exaggeratedly loud in the otherwise quiet room. Wade moves his hands along Peter’s sides lightly, caressing his flanks, moving along the plane of his abs and up to his chest, before stilling to rest along the jut of Peter’s hips, thumbs digging into Peter’s hipbones sharply enough to leave red marks against his skin.

Wade’s knees between Peter’s thighs force him to keep his legs spread as wide as the tub allows, sitting down to Wade’s kneeled position, and exaggerating the slight height difference that usually separates them. It makes Peter feel small, like something to be protected, reminding him that here, he has no responsibilities, can trust Wade to take care of him. 

Peter can feel his dick stirring at the thought, not yet fully hard but well on its way. Wade’s cock is already standing to attention, has been since before getting in the water, erection bumping into Peter’s stomach every so often as the movement of their bodies creates small currents in the water.

Peter opens his eyes as they break apart for air, Wade’s blue eyes almost black in the dim light, slight flush staining his cheeks pink and making his scars stand out starkly. Peter imagines he doesn’t look any better, lips kiss-swollen and slick with their saliva, pupils blow wide and flushed with arousal.

“Turn around, Petey. Arms crossed and head down.” Wade’s voice is low, slight roughness the only lapse in his composure.

Peter complies, moving languidly to hook his crossed arms over the lip of the bathtub, before resting his forehead against them. Peter shivers as the cool air hits his wet skin, contrasting with the warmth of the water. He can feel his nipples hardening at the sensation, and breathes deeply through his nose.

Wade kneels behind him, legs open wide to sink low in the water, slipping his hard cock between Peter’s parted legs and crowding Peter against the cool porcelain. Peter gasps as Wade leaves a trail of burning kisses along the back of his neck, his shoulders, teeth sinking into the junction where they meet hard enough to leave a bruise.

Wade presses closer against Peter’s back, nudging his legs closed to grip Wade’s cock between his thighs. Peter moans as Wade begins thrusting shallowly, big hands on Peter’s hips guiding him into meeting every thrust, taking his pleasure from Peter’s willing body. Peter’s own cock bobs with the movement, curved upwards towards his stomach. Peter knows better than to touch himself, doesn’t need to ask to know that Wade expects him to wait.

Thankfully, Wade doesn’t seem to be in the mood to keep Peter on the edge tonight, palming his dick roughly with one hand, stroking it in time with Wade’s own thrusts.

Peter knows he won’t last long, not with how their regular marathons sex has conditioned him to respond, balls tightening with the near painful friction of Wade’s hand around his cock, the feel of Wade’s dick dragging between Peter’s thighs and hitting the underside of his sack. Sharp tingles of pleasure course down Peter’s spine as Wade litters his shoulders and neck with hickies, rocking their bodies with enough force to send water sloshing over the edge of the tub.

Peter tenses, squeezing his thighs more firmly together and gasps into his crossed arms as his orgasm takes him almost by surprise. The pleasure is tinged with pain as Wade palms the head of his hypersensitive cock, stroking him even as Peter tries to buck away, only succeeding in pushing himself more firmly against Wade’s bulk.

Wade comes a moment later, moaning Peter’s name, ejaculate spilling out and mixing with Peter’s in a milky cloud.

They pant together a moment, Wade soothing the sting of fresh hickies with gentle kisses. Peter’s legs tremble as he shifts, straightening from his hunched position and letting Wade’s softening dick slip free from between his thighs.

Peter has to laugh as he finally takes note of the mess they’ve made of the bathroom. There’s water on the floor, half the candles put out by stray waves, to say nothing of the state of the remaining bath water.

“I’m pretty sure the point of this was to get clean, Wade, not to make this much of a mess.” Peter says, at the questioning look his laughter warrants. Wade grins, helping Peter to his feet and out of the tub, before wrapping them both up in a thankfully still dry towel.

“And I’m pretty sure this was funner, baby-boy.” Wade says, against Peter’s mouth, distracting him from the mess with kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please leave a comment on your way out! Still not sure what I’m doing writing porn lmao.


End file.
